


Not Fair

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool stole Spiderman's web-shooters so Spiderman goes to pick them up. He gets more than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fair

My name is Peter Parker, and I am Spiderman. Being Spiderman has its ups and downs, meeting the avengers, x-men, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and every kind of hero in between. Scaling buildings, soaring through the city with nothing but my web-shooters to hold me up, being given technology when people feel generous. I have to be responsible, often I know exactly what that means- until Deadpool came along.  
Deadpool is this freelance mercenary, except he is a lot more complex than that. I think he is insane, however there's also this aspect of him that allows me to forgive him for being crazy. Then there's this part of him where he steals, flirts, and makes no sense at all.  
About a week ago he stole my web-shooters, which would've been fine if he hadn't left me on top of a building with no real way to get home besides call a taxi. All he did was give me a lame excuse as to why he needed them, and when I refused to give them he took them anyways. He then said something like, "I can always rely on friendly neighbourhood Spiderman to save me!" Deadpool likes to make a complete mockery of everything I've worked for, and I'm sure I hate him for it. I found out the whereabouts of where he lives, and called in a favour for someone to find me his phone number. Today is the day that I call him, demanding I get what I need back.  
I looked at the slip of paper and sighed, pushing back my hair that was slicked to my forehead with sweat from when I had been swinging through the streets of Manhattan. I reached for my phone and entered in Deadpool's number listening to it ring several times before an all too familiar voice said, "Hello, please state your name, address, and credit card number."  
I sighed, "It's uh- Spiderman. Listen, I need my web-shooters back."  
"And here I was thinking you were calling just to say hello."  
I wanted to laugh at his banter, and if he was a regular person I know I would have. He was the kind of person who I could see myself getting along with if it wasn't for his tendencies to be so- _Deadpool _.__  
"So does that mean you'll give them back to me?"  
Deadpool hummed as if he was thinking and finally replied, "Eh I guess. Come to my apartment I'll have to try and dig it up somewhere."  
I was a little surprised he was so easy, I thought I would have to force him to give them back. "Why are you so willing?" I asked suspiciously.  
He laughed, "Because then the reader wouldn't have anything to read, silly!"  
I just nodded and said, "Uh right." He said things like that every once in awhile, I could never figure out what it meant.  
He gave me his exact address and said in a deep, gruff voice, "Come no later than 6:00 pm, that's Deadpool time." Then in a much higher voice, "Can't wait to see ya Spidey!" He hung up, leaving me in a state of mild confusion.  
I didn't think long about what "Deadpool time" meant, it probably involved killing or something else that's unmentionable. I thought it best to go over there quickly, crime waits for no man. I changed into the Spiderman uniform and crawled out the window, clinging to the side of the building. Then I climbed down and quickly tried to hail a taxi - I really missed my web-shooters.

By the time I got to Deadpool's apartment building I realized where he lived, and it wasn't anywhere nice. This was one of the shanty parts in town, with decaying and uncared for buildings, and lots of crime going on all the time. I had never really been here, I guess I always figured this place was a lost cause. Part of me thought Deadpool would have lived in a large palace with servants he picked on, but this seemed like a much truer reality to his character. I didn't actually know that much about him, and in all honesty I was nervous being here.  
I entered the building, a few men in sweatshirts looked at my every movement as I entered. I stepped up the stairs to the third floor, where Deadpool said he lived and once I came upon the door number I inhaled deeply. I knocked a couple of times and stepped back, waiting for him to answer.  
From inside I could hear him trip over something, causing something else to fall and him screaming, "Damn it!" Then a couple of heavy steps to the door, him unlocking the door, and finally the door opening.  
Deadpool was wearing his costume, part of me thought he wouldn't and I would see his face. He immediately reacted to seeing me by leaning against the door and saying with a fake southern drawl, "Oh Spidey! I thought you would never come!"  
I sighed and walked into his apartment, "Just give me the web-shooters."  
He closed the door and put his hands on his hips, "It seems you've forgotten your manners."  
I snapped. I took hold of the front of his costume to get my point across and he barely even flinched. In a low voice I ordered, "Give me my web-shooters, Deadpool." I let go of him.  
He sighed in defeat and walked into a room saying, "You could have at least bought me dinner first."  
I heard him throw things aside rummaging through all the crap he had. His apartment was small with a fridge, sink, oven, and microwave in one corner, a large pile of dishes in the sink. He had a small couch and an old T.V. that was turned on making static noises. On the floor there was garbage, dirty laundry or some kind of general mess. Then there was a table in the corner of the apartment with a couple of newspapers and several photos in frames. There was one photo that caught my eye, it was of a fairly attractive man with blonde hair and a smug smile, with his arm wrapped around another guy out of the image. The man looked strangely familiar, and then I realized that the body shape was very similar to Deadpool's - no, it was exactly the same as Deadpool's. I picked up the frame and smiled in disbelief. So this is was what Deadpool looked like! Who would've guessed?  
There was several steps coming from the room Deadpool had went into followed by, "Hey I found your thingies, so-" and then silence.  
I turned around and pointed at the photo in my hand, "This is you?"  
Deadpool shook his head, "No that's Wade Wilson-"  
"But you- you're Wade Wilson!" I interrupted.  
He nodded and said in a voice that was serious, "No but that's before the Canadian government gave Wade Wilson a gift he can't return. I'm not the same guy."  
I looked at him suspiciously and asked, "Who are you now?" Was this Deadpool actually being serious?  
Without hesitation he took off his mask and dropped it on the floor. He had scars that could easily be considered grotesque all over his face. I looked at the photo in my hand and back to him wondering what could have possibly happened? That is when I understood what Wade had meant, he was not the same guy, he had to sacrifice several things before he could be who he was. He had gained new insecurities in order to get rid of some of the old ones, and now I knew why he had a death wish.  
"What about you?" He said.  
My mind went blank for a second, "What?"  
"What does the dashing friendly neighbourhood Spiderman look like?" He was back to his mocking, clapping his hands together, sticking his right leg behind him like a girl in movies, and blinking several times. I couldn't help and actually think about whether or not to show my face despite his mocking.  
Wade had just revealed his insecurities to me, and I knew he has done it before. However this time, he revealed them as insecurities rather than just a fact about who he was. I had to repay the favour, didn't I? I set the photograph down on the table and took off my mask. I held it by my side and was hoping that this was the right choice.  
He stared at me, his face unreadable. Then in fake anger he said, "That's just not fucking fair."  
I chuckled, "What?"  
"Just- damn it."  
"What?"  
He took a deep breath before saying on top speed, "You're already some big shot hero who knows right from wrong and how to save the day. Then there's me who is just some 'merc with a mouth' who does anything for money and was damned by the government. Then there's you, who seems to be practically perfect with your brain, and your costume, and your powers, and now your face! And I got to say it's just not fucking fair." I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or insulted.  
I gaped at him slightly for a moment and in an entirely strange process of thinking I went up to him and kissed him once and quick. I stepped back and nodded slowly at the ground refusing to look Wade in the eye.  
"Maybe it is fair."  
I looked up at him, confused. "What?"  
He laughed, "You're a shit kisser."  
I walked up to him to punch him but I stopped myself when he said, "It's not like we _can't _practise."__

____


End file.
